1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of fabricating the nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device using a resistive element and a method of fabricating the nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices which retain their stored data when power is interrupted. Some nonvolatile memory devices use resistance materials in storing data. These nonvolatile memory devices which use resistance materials include PRAMs (Phase change Random Access Memory), RRAMs (Resistive RAM), and MRAMs (Magnetic RAM). PRAM memory devices store data using phase change of certain phase-change materials such as chalcogenide alloys. RRAM memory devices store data using the resistance change of variable resistive elements and the resistance change of MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) thin films according to the magnetization state of a ferromagnetic substance. DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memory) and flash memory devices store data using charge.